Secret d'Etat
by Lychee
Summary: Ivan et Miles se retrouvent une fois de plus dans une situation délicate, et vont avoir besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir...


Secret d'Etat

Source : saga Vorkosigan

Auteur : Lychee

Rating : G

Genre : humour

Pairing : aucun qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire

Résumé : Ivan et Miles se retrouvent (une fois de plus) dans une situation embarrassante, et vont avoir besoin d'aide.

Notes : à ceux qui n'ont rien à lire en ce moment, je conseille cette série de science-fiction très sympathique. (Notamment l'avant-dernier tome, pour Byerley. Et Ivan. Les deux hommes à femmes de l'histoire, et pourtant tellement parfaits ensemble. Personnellement, pour moi, Ivan devrait ressembler à DiNozzo (NCIS) et Byerley à Brian Kinney (QaF), mais c'est juste mon avis.)

SAMEDI 11:21 AM

Dans un sens, il était bon de voir que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Ivan Vorpatril se mordit les lèvres, s'amusant, malgré les évènements catastrophiques qui l'avaient amené jusque-là, de la familiarité de la situation.

Lady Cordélia Vorkosigan et lady Alys Vorpatril étaient assises, le dos droit et le visage impassible, de part et d'autre d'une petite table ronde où trônait le plus joli service à thé de lady Alys. Miles Vorkosigan et Ivan Vorpatril se tenaient debout, le regard fuyant et l'attitude piteuse, attendant que l'hallali débute.

La scène s'était souvent répétée lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ou même adolescents. Ou même cadets de l'Académie Militaire – il y avait notamment eu cet incident avec l'otarie, le Grand Bassin du Palais, la femme de l'ambassadeur betan et la canne à pêche, dont le seul souvenir lui cuisait encore la peau des fesses. Mais depuis dix ou quinze ans, Miles et lui-même avaient appris à réparer leurs bêtises eux-mêmes, et il y avait bien longtemps que les corrections maternelles n'étaient plus que souvenirs amusés d'une jeunesse chahuteuse…

Avait-il cru.

Une chose l'emplissait cependant de satisfaction : pour une fois, Miles ne l'avait pas embarqué dans ses histoires abracadabrantesques. C'était l'inverse.

Sa mère soupira légèrement et se massa les tempes.

- Recommençons, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle tentait de rendre ferme et qui frôlait l'hystérie. Ivan, l'accident de départ…

- Oh, ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose, s'empressa-t-il de l'informer. Mais tu vois, le mari de lady Vormener est extrêmement jaloux, et quand elle lui a dis qu'elle avait passé toute la soirée avec moi…

- Dans son boudoir, siffla Miles entre ses dents.

- … il a juste décidé de m'étriper légèrement. On avait réussi à la convaincre de transformer ses projets en petit duel, quand Byerley – tu te souviens de Byerley, Mère? – est intervenu et –

- Qui ça, "on"? le coupa sa mère.

- Mais tu n'étais pas avec elle, n'est-ce pas? intervint au même moment lady Cordélia.

Le regard d'Ivan fit quelques allez et retours entre les visages des deux femmes, avant que Miles ne pousse un soupir à faire pleurer un caillou.

- Dans l'ordre, Ivan, ordonna-t-il.

- Non, je n'étais pas avec elle. Comme je vous l'ai dis, j'étais avec –

- Qui était avec elle? demanda sa tante.

Son visage était neutre, mais ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Ivan s'humecta les lèvres.

- Dono, avoua-t-il.

Lady Alys haussa un sourcil.

- Dono trompe _déjà_ Olivia?

- Non ! s'écria Ivan. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais lady Vormener et Dono adoraient jouer au poker quand Dono était encore Dona. Simplement, lady Vormener n'a jamais été très douée et son mari lui interdit de retoucher des cartes le jour où elle a discrètement tenté de revendre ses bijoux pour acquitter ses dettes. Dona, enfin Dono, lui a proposé de jouer quelques parties amicales. Mais Vormener est rentré plus tôt, et elles, enfin ils ont paniqué.

- Et Dono s'est enfui par la fenêtre, dit sèchement lady Cordélia.

- Voilà.

- Et lord Vormener a juste eu le temps de voir une silhouette masculine bondir du balcon, et a cru que sa femme avait un amant.

- Oui.

- Et il n'est pas venu à l'idée de Dono et lady Vormener qu'il était plus intelligent d'avouer qu'ils jouaient au poker, plutôt que de laisser un colonel dans la force de l'âge et réputé pour sa jalousie croire que sa femme le trompait?

- Dono ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que Olivia l'apprenne.

- Pourquoi?

Ivan se tortilla avec gêne.

- Et bien, tu as déjà du mal à croire toute cette histoire de poker toi-même, alors imagine si on retrouvait oncle Aral dans le boudoir d'une femme dont le mari serait absent et qu'il s'enfuyait par la fenêtre et qu'il prétendait ensuite qu'ils jouaient juste au –

- Le problème ne se pose pas, le coupa sa tante d'un ton froid, Aral aurait trouvé une bien meilleure excuse. Valable, se rattrapa-t-elle.

Mais elle semblait avoir saisit le problème.

- Ce que je ne comprend pas, intervint lady Alys, c'est pourquoi ils t'ont choisi, toi, comme excuse. Il est vrai que ta réputation de coureur n'est plus à faire…

- Maman… ! gémit Ivan.

- … mais après tout, tu n'es pas le seul, et un autre que toi aurait pu trouver une manière intelligente de s'en sortir.

- Maman!

- Ce Byerley, par exemple, qui semble de plus être un ami de Dono?

- Byerley en aurait profité pour arracher des faveurs à Dono jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, grommela Ivan. En toute amitié.

- Ivan est bien trop stupide pour songer à faire chanter qui que ce soit, confirma Miles.

Son cousin lui lança un discret coup de pied.

- Mais lord Vormener a réagi plus violemment que prévu, et sa femme a seulement eu le temps de te prévenir avant qu'il ne débarque chez toi, devina lady Cordélia.

- Exactement, soupira Ivan.

VENDREDI 00:17 AM

Tel le coursier épuisé guidé par l'odeur d'une écurie bien propre et une auge remplie d'avoine, Ivan traversa les derniers mètres qui le conduisaient à son appartement. Cette sortie avait été une très mauvaise idée – qui, pour une fois, ne venait pas de lui – mais grâce à Dieu, il en avait réchappé vivant. Réjouit à l'idée de son lit qui l'attendait, il franchit le pas de sa porte.

Sa console sonnait.

Ravalant un juron, il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil de bureau aérodynamique et ouvrit la communication.

- Vorpatril, s'annonça-t-il d'une voix morne.

- Ivan, Dieu soit loué! (Lady Vormener était toujours aussi jolie, songea distraitement le jeune homme. Cet air paniqué qu'elle affichait aurait poussé n'importe quel homme à donner sa vie pour elle.) Mon mari est parti chez toi et veux te tuer!

"Hein?" eut juste le temps de prononcer Ivan avant qu'on ne frappât à sa porte.

Enfin, qu'on ne tentât de l'enfoncer avec une brutalité délibérée.

- C'est long à expliquer, mais il croit que tu es mon amant et que tu as passé la soirée avec moi, continua rapidement la jeune femme. Je suis désolée, il me fallait une excuse!

- Mais pourquoi moi? gémit Ivan avec sincérité.

- Je pensais qu'il ne te considèrerait pas comme… comme une menace, tu vois? dit lady Vormener avec innocence.

- Et bien tu avais tort! En plus c'est même pas vrai.

Son interlocutrice haussa un sourcil.

- C'était _avant_ ton mariage, gronda Ivan.

Un grand choc contre la porte le fit sursauter. Grâce au ciel, l'immeuble avait été construit pour résister à des tirs aériens.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi?!

- Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber? supplia la jeune femme d'une voix de petite fille.

Ivan se massa les tempes. Bon. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu une histoire de ce genre… Il coupa la console, malgré les protestations de lady Vormener, et s'approcha de la porte.

- Lord Vormener? cria-t-il après un coup particulièrement violent.

Une bordée d'injures où il distingua les mots "sale petit fumier" lui répondit. Il attendit que l'homme s'essouffle et fit une nouvelle tentative.

- Et si nous parlions comme… heu… deux gentlemen sensés et en pleine possession de leurs moyens?

- Le seul échange que j'aurai avec toi, Vorpatril, sera un échange de coups et il sera unidirectionnel, gronda la voix au travers de la porte.

Ce n'était pas bon.

- Ecoutez, commença Ivan, Il ne s'est rien passé avec Juni – avec votre femme.

- Vous pratiquez souvent l'escalade de balcons, Vorpatril? rugit l'homme.

Ah, un retour au vouvoiement. Il y avait peut-être un espoir.

- C'est vrai que j'étais chez elle ce soir… Je… je… (Allez, autant se ridiculiser jusqu'au bout.) Je suis venu lui faire la cour, c'est vrai! Mais elle m'a repoussé.

Il y eut un léger silence.

- Je suis sensé croire ça? fit la voix furieuse, mais envahie d'un léger doute.

- Elle vous aime! Elle m'a sèchement remis à ma place, elle a même menacé de tout vous dire si j'insistais!

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi a-t-elle –

- Quand j'ai vu avec quelle sincérité elle tenait à vous, je me suis excusé et je l'ai suppliée de ne pas m'en vouloir. Elle venait de me pardonner quand on a annoncé votre retour et… je… c'est moi qui ai paniqué. Voilà, conclut-il d'un ton pathétique.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Des bruits de pas.

- Vous êtes méprisable, Vorpatril, vous le savez?

Ivan leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, je sais, répondit-il lâchement.

- Si jamais je revois votre petite face de furet traîner autour de ma femme, je l'explose.

- D'accord, Monsieur.

- Bien.

Il allait partir. Ivan le voyait mentalement tourner les talons et rentrer chez lui, et avec un peu de chance oublier son existence – peut-être d'ici deux ou trois ans…

- Lord Vormener!

La voix, essoufflée, appartenait indubitablement à Dono.

- Lord Vormener! Je vous en prie, n'en voulez pas à Ivan! Il était complètement saoul la dernière fois, il voulait juste s'excuser auprès de votre femme ce soir.

Ivan fut saisi de l'envie de pleurer.

- La dernière fois? demanda lord Vormener d'une voix calme.

Très mauvais. Il allait mourir.

- Dono, ferme-la! lança-t-il désespérément.

- Non, laisse-moi expliquer! C'était un pari stupide, vous voyez, mais on a réussi à l'arrêter avant d'embarrasser réellement lady Vormener…

La porte indestructible explosa. Une partie de l'esprit d'Ivan l'informa qui c'était impossible, l'autre partie prit la tangente. Devant lui se tenait un lord Vormener écarlate de rage. Dono tentait vainement de l'arrêter, avec autant d'effet qu'un taon sur un percheron.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, Vorpatril, annonça l'homme.

- D'accord! dit Ivan d'une voix aigue.

- Je vais faire ça dans les règles. Je vais te défier en duel, et après avoir joué avec toi un bon moment, je te plongerai mon épée dans les couil –

- Ivan, mon chéri!

Byerley venait de jaillir de la chambre – comment diable était-il arrivé là? – et de se jeter à son cou.

- Il faut tout avouer, mon amour, débita-t-il en secouant le pauvre Ivan comme un prunier. Lord Vormener, toute cette histoire n'avait que pour but de cacher notre relation, à Ivan et à moi. Vous pouvez imaginer quel effet aurait cette nouvelle sur le déroulement de sa carrière si tout cela venait à se savoir. D'où ce pari stupide, visant à prouver la virilité d'Ivan. Bien entendu, nous sommes absolument navrés d'y avoir impliqué lady Vormener, mais je vous assure que vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce côté.

Et il eut un sourire charmant. Ivan dut admirer le fait qu'il n'avait pas repris une seule fois sa respiration.

Lord Vormener les regarda l'un et l'autre d'un air soupçonneux.

- C'est vrai?

Ivan ouvrit la bouche. Dans son esprit se dessinèrent les conséquences possibles de sa réponse. S'il acquiesçait, tout Vorbarr Sultana chuchoterait dès le lendemain que Ivan Vorpatril était gay. Certes, il lui faudrait quelques temps avant de rétablir sa réputation, certes, Miles le lui rappellerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, certes, sa mère le lui rappellerait _aussi_ jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ajoutant que s'il s'était marié plus tôt, rien de cela ne serait arrivé, certes, elle aurait raison, certes, _certes_, Byerley serait incroyablement amusé par la situation, mais au moins, lui, Ivan, pourrait continuer à vivre.

Il se tourna vers lord Vormener.

- Non, dit-il fermement.

- Abruti! s'écria Dono.

- Dommage, murmura By.

- Je ne peux pas! protesta Ivan. Et d'abord, comment es-tu entré dans ma chambre?

Un gant – la main de lord Vormener encore dedans – vint lui souffleter la joue.

- Je vous attends dimanche au lever du jour, près du pont à la sortie de la ville, dit froidement l'homme. Amenez deux témoins.

Puis il quitta la pièce.

- Génial, dit Ivan.

- Un duel, comme c'est excitant! dit joyeusement Byerley. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être témoin.

SAMEDI 11:49 AM

- Tu t'es donc retrouvé avec un duel sur les bras, conclut lady Alys.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé à Gregor? demanda lady Cordélia. Il aurait interdit ce duel, il aurait même pu arranger la situation.

Ivan se tortilla légèrement.

- Disons que la situation était plus complexe qu'il n'y parait…

- Elle me le semble déjà assez, à moi, murmura sa mère.

- Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec ce que tu faisait pendant qu'un individu s'enfuyait du boudoir de lady Vormener? demanda Cordélia.

Ivan hocha la tête.

- Par tous les saints, Ivan, si tu étais avec une… dame dont tu n'aurais pas voulu entacher la réputation, Gregor est parfaitement capable de garder uns secret! C'est son travail après tout.

Ivan fit la grimace.

- C'est là que c'est encore plus complexe.

- Cet idiot était avec Laisa! explosa Miles.

Lady Alys en lâcha sa tasse de thé, et même lady Cordélia entrouvrit légèrement la bouche.

- Avec Lai – c'est fini, Ivan, je te renie, dit Alys d'une voix tremblante. Tu es décidemment trop stupide.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! On faisait… euh… du shopping.

- Je me demande quel genre de shopping vous pourriez faire à onze heures du soir, fit sèchement remarquer lady Cordélia.

- Justement.

JEUDI 20:05 PM

"Pourquoi moi?", songeait Ivan.

Il regarda pensivement la très belle femme qui lui faisait face. Elle le fixait avec une expression de détresse très féminine, et Ivan songea qu'elle était décidemment douée pour la politique.

- Si je comprends bien, Majesté, commença-t-il prudemment, vous me demandez de vous… escorter?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance dans ce domaine, Ivan.

Le jeune homme hésita entre se sentir insulté ou flatté. Bon, certes, il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'étudier le sujet, mais pas tant que cela après tout…

- Vous réalisez que Gregor me fera sûrement décapiter s'il l'apprend?

- J'ai tout prévu! fit joyeusement Laisa. Je vais mettre une perruque et me maquiller un peu, et même ma mère ne pourra pas me reconnaître.

Mais moi, si, pensa Ivan.

- Vous ne pourriez pas, je ne sais pas, faire ça avec une de vos suivantes? demanda-t-il plaintivement. Ou bien demander à ma mère, ou à Tante Cordélia? Lady Vorkosigan est la personne idéale pour parler de ce sujet!

Laisa s'approcha de lui jusqu'à l'effleurer, les poings sur les hanches.

- Aucune Barrayaranne n'interviendra dans ma vie sexuelle, c'est bien compris, Ivan Vorpatril?

- Mais un Barrayaran si? lança-t-il dans un tentative désespérée.

Elle lui tapota la joue.

- Vous n'êtes pas un Barrayaran. Vous êtes Ivan Vorpatril.

Ivan décida qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle entendait par là. Il avait dû devenir, dans l'esprit de la gente féminine de Vorbarr Sultana, une sorte de jouet sexuel sans aucune importance politique, sociale, ou sentimentale.

Sa mère serait très fière.

- Bon, vous m'emmenez à ce sex-shop, oui ou non?

SAMEDI 12:05 PM

- Un sex-shop?

- Gregor a été assez occupé par ses affaires dernièrement, et par conséquent plutôt distant, et Laisa espérait regagner son intérêt en… bref, vous comprenez.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses. Un long moment.

- Je comprends, dit lady Cordélia. En effet, difficile à révéler à Gregor.

- Je doute qu'il te croit, confirma lady Alys.

- Vous voulez savoir ce qu'on a acheté? demanda Ivan.

- Je ne pense pas, Ivan, dit sèchement Miles.

- Oh, mais bien sûr que si, intervint lady Alys. Il faut veiller à la bonne entente du couple royal, ajouta-t-elle avec un parfait sérieux. Mais plus tard.

- Miles, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu viens faire dans tout cela? demanda lady Cordélia en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, je fais partie du plan brillant d'Ivan pour arranger la situation, lança sarcastiquement l'héritier Vorkosigan.

VENDREDI 06:23 AM

- Ivan, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te lancer mon réveil à la tête, prononça sombrement Miles du haut de sa fenêtre.

Ivan, les pieds dans les plates-bandes, eut un geste énervé.

- Pas le temps de plaisanter, vient m'ouvrir!

Avec un énorme soupir, Miles disparut dans la maison, et quelques minutes plus tard apparut à l'une des portes-fenêtres du salon.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour venir me réveiller à six heures pendant un de mes rares jours de congés?

Miles s'empâtait. Quelques années auparavant, il aurait été debout à quatre heures. Et les mots "jours de congé" l'auraient fait ricaner. Le mariage, sans doute. Ivan avait toujours su que c'était dangereux.

- Je vais mourir demain, annonça-t-il.

- Oh.

- Sauf si tu m'aides.

Miles se gratta pensivement le menton.

- Non, dit-il en repartant vers sa chambre.

- Miiiles!

Ivan lui emboîta le pas.

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'un coup de main.

- Pas mes affaires, marmonna son cousin.

- Ni les miennes! Dono m'a mis dans un extrêmement sale pétrin.

- Vous avez remis ça? demanda Miles en haussant un sourcil intéressé.

Ivan roula des yeux.

- Non. Mais j'ai vraiment un problème. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît s'il te plaît s'il te plaît…

SAMEDI 12:19 PM

- Et donc, dit lentement lady Alys, tu as réussi à persuader Miles de faire croire à lord Vormener que c'était lui qui était avec sa femme ce soir-là… (Elle plissa les yeux.) Je suis impressionnée, Ivan. Mais davantage par ta crétinerie que par tes capacités de persuasion.

- Miles, comment as-tu réussi à te laisser entraîner là-dedans? demanda lady Cordélia.

La cousin d'Ivan eut un geste égaré.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'au bout d'une heure j'étais prêt à tout pour que Ivan me laisse tranquille.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas la logique de ton raisonnement, Ivan, dit Alys en secouant la tête.

- Et bien, outre le fait qu'en général les gens hésitent davantage à tuer Miles que moi-même – enfin, les gens civilisés qui vivent sous l'autorité de Gregor, pas les innombrables ennemis qu'il s'est fait ça et là dans l'univers – je me suis dit que lord Vormener…

- … préfèrerait taire le fait que l'amant de sa femme est un nabot, compléta Miles sans paraître fâché. Pour une fois, Ivan a été assez futé.

- Et ça a marché?

- Non.

- On se bat tous les deux demain matin.

- Et on peut toujours rien dire à Gregor.

- Et Ekaterin m'a jeté une lampe à la tête.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Miles qui haussa les épaules.

- Le valet de Vormener a parlé à sa cuisinière qui est la cousine de la femme de chambre de Ekaterin. J'ai pas eu le temps de m'expliquer.

Tous quatre s'intéressèrent un long moment aux motifs du tapis.

- Rien d'autre? demanda finalement lady Cordélia.

Ivan se gratta la tête.

- Non, c'est tout.

- Bon. (L'ex-betane se mit debout.) Alys, nous allons laisser Aral et Simon s'occuper de lord Vormener. Je crois qu'il faut parler à Gregor et Laisa de certaines petites choses… Il faudra aussi s'entretenir avec Dono. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les deux cousins, ce n'est pas terminé. Ivan, occupe-toi de lady Vormener. Miles, va voir Ekaterin.

- Oui, Maman.

- Ivan, dit pensivement lady Alys, sans toi ma vie serait tellement tranquille…

- Désolé, Maman. De rien, Maman, ajouta-t-il en réprimant un sourire.

- Tu as dit quelque chose?

- Non, Maman.

LUNDI 20:34 PM

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ensuite? demanda Mark après avoir récupéré de son fou rire.

Ivan grogna et but une gorgée de sa margarita. Miles jeta un regard assassin à son cousin puis à son frère.

- Mère et Tante Alys ont envoyé Père et Simon voir lord Vormener. Ils lui ont subtilement fait comprendre que sa femme avait participé à une mission extra secrète et qu'il ne devait attendre aucune précision sur le sujet.

- Et il les a crus?

- Oui, quand Père et Simon se réunissent pour parler à quelqu'un, ils font souvent cet effet-là, ironisa Miles.

Mark sirota son planteur, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Et Ekaterin? Tu lui a envoyé Simon et Père, aussi?

Devant le regard meurtrier qu'il reçu, il changea de cible.

- Et Gregor et Laisa?

Ivan grogna à nouveau.

- Mère les a pris à part et leur a donné quelques… conseils conjugaux, dit prudemment Miles.

- Elle les a engueulés.

- Oui.

- Puis elle les a psychanalysés.

- Il y a des chances.

- Les pauvres.

- Oh, ça a l'air d'aller mieux, dit Miles avec une pointe d'aigreur.

- Mieux qu'avec Ekaterin?

Le clone évita un bol de cacahuètes avec adresse.

- Et Dono?

Ivan aspira bruyamment une partie de sa glace pilée.

- Il apprend le poker à Olivia. Après un petit entretien avec Tante Alys et Mère.

- Et lady Vormener?

Ivan soupira avec force et commença à tapoter sur la table.

- Son mari est plein d'admiration pour elle, et elle semble plus réfléchie. J'espère.

- Et Byerley?

Ivan reposa brutalement son verre avec un bruit qui les fit sursauter. Mark fronça les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu tu as, à la fin?

Pour la première fois de l'après-midi, Miles sourit. Un sourire qui aurait mis une armée de Cetagandans en fuite.

- Il a du mal à se faire à sa nouvelle réputation. Regarde autour de toi.

Mark s'exécutait quand Ivan explosa.

- Ils se moquent tous de moi!

- Il semblerait que lord Vormener ait tout de même fait courir une certaine rumeur, fit Miles avec délectation, avant de se pencher pour tapoter la main de son cousin. Mais nous t'aimerons toujours Ivan, quelles que soient tes préférences.

- Quelle rumeu –

- Ivan! lança joyeusement une voix.

Le jeune homme leva un regard traqué, bondit sur ses pieds, et détala.

- Salut, By, dit plaisamment Miles.

- Bonjour. (L'homme lui adressa un sourire éclatant.) Comment vas-tu?

- Ca t'amuse, hein? dit Miles en riant.

- Oh, oui, confirma le don juan en se lançant après sa proie. Ivaaan!

Mark regarda Miles en haussant un sourcil. Miles regarda Mark en haussant un sourcil. Le clone secoua la tête.

- Tu crois que le fait de se faire avoir est génétique chez Ivan?

LUNDI 20:41 PM

FIN


End file.
